


【翻譯】向星星許願

by SeijiShun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 只是想寫用短冊許願, 已授權, 無視MCU時間線, 甜文, 說無欲無求結果願望很多的兩人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: 一起許下七夕的那些小願望的兩人。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【翻譯】向星星許願

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [星に願いを](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553159) by むぎょ. 

「來幫七夕做準備囉。」  
  
從拿著叫做竹子的植物的Tony那裡知道了七夕是什麼。住過西海岸的Tony偶爾會說著像是「生魚片就是要配清酒」這種被日本文化影響的話。大概是那邊的小日本街道這麼傳播而知道的吧。住在紐約，要賞花也只看過玫瑰的Barnes在看過照片之後反而有些嫉妒的這件事讓他還記憶猶新。  
  
「反正就是把願望寫在這些小紙片上然後掛在葉子上就能許願的樣子。」  
  
「…是要向誰許願呢?」  
  
「欸?不知道耶…不是『向星星許願』嗎?」  
  
好像對瑣碎的小事都會有些曖昧。原本是中國的傳說，把一年只能相會一次的愛人度過天河再見面的故事當作基礎而延伸出的星星祭典這些的。  
  
總之Barnes把接過來的竹子插在沙發間的縫隙，接著看向放在長桌上的短冊。雖然說要許就該許大一點的願望但其實Barnes也想不到什麼願望可以許就是了。看出他在想什麼的Tony對他說了「小願望也沒關係啦」這樣的話。  
  
「如果是平常沒辦法說出來的願望的話，應該是把它寫下來之後更有可能實現、或是被誰看到之後實現的機率就會提高也說不定。因為是七喜嘛，欸?七夕?是哪個啊?」  
  
「原來如此，是這樣啊?」  
  
聽了Tony的話之後，Barnes拿起原子筆，在短冊上寫下『希望Tony可以在晚上十一點的時候來睡覺』。  
  
「……居然是寫那種願望，你真的很無趣耶。這種願望不會成真的喔。」  
  
「可以早點到床上來的話我就很開心了。」  
  
「喔，慾望真強阿…絕對不會讓你成真的。」  
  
Tony雖然否定了Barnes的願望，但是語氣十分的溫柔，所以可能偶爾會幫他實現一下願望也說不定。而在Tony的短冊上則是寫著『Barnes把鬍子刮掉』。  
  
「欸…在這之前『想要長高?』的……」  
  
「身體會刺痛刺痛的還是算了。」  
  
「我馬上去刮，會刮得乾乾淨淨的。」  
  
「不用現在去也沒關係。」  
  
明明早點跟他說就好了啊，Barnes邊想邊摸著自己變長的鬍子時Tony遞給了他新的短冊。這張他則是寫上了『希望明年可以邀請Tony一起去賞花』。  
  
「你還在記恨阿!?」  
  
「想要一起看櫻花…」  
  
「…如果明年還記得的話啦。」  
  
「絕對不會忘記的，沒有問題。」  
  
開心的許下了明年的約定，可以自己獨佔在美麗景色中的Tony了。即使只有這個願望Barnes也已經十分的滿足，不過Tony似乎又寫下了下一個願望：『Barnes的性慾能夠冷靜點』。  
  
「欸!??」  
  
「這個是一定要的。可以再減少一些的話，能夠一起去的地方也會變多喔?」  
  
「……無法去水族館了阿。」  
  
「好像什麼時候有說過想要看企鵝的呀。」  
  
「對不起。」  
  
這次是真心感到抱歉了，跟Tony說過休假日想要跟他一起出門，結果Barnes徹底地把Tony搞到沒體力的事情也發生過很多次。  
  
不這根本是累犯了，所以才要許願，拜託實現吧。  
  
雖然都是些小願望，真要比起來跟對方的願望對抗還在持續著。不過其實更珍惜可以增進兩人感情的這些時刻讓Tony最後有些難為情。  
  
「…這個『希望Tony可以永遠幸福快樂』不太對。」Tony說。  
  
「哪裡拼錯了嗎?」  
  
「不是只有『Tony』，是『兩個人都』。」  
  
用筆劃過兩條線，Tony修改了Barnes的短冊。


End file.
